


Echoes of the Future

by Fluffy_Snake



Series: Sith Plot Bunnies [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Balance in the Force (Star Wars), Chosen One Prophecy mention, Dark Side vs Light Side (Star Wars), F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Jedi Knight is the Outlander, Post Echoes of Oblivion, Romance, Self-Fulfilling Prophecy, established ocs, hints of trauma, lots of prophecies, the Force works in mysterious ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Snake/pseuds/Fluffy_Snake
Summary: The Hero of Tython, Outlander, Commander, and now killer of Vitiate relaxes after the war with her love.  Though conflict never ends as a new threat shows himself.
Relationships: Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Lord Scourge
Series: Sith Plot Bunnies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071569
Kudos: 6





	Echoes of the Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CodenamePhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenamePhantom/gifts).



> This story has been floating around in my head for days so I finally wrote it. Know it's not Darth Nox or even a continuation of Democratization of Fear but here we are. 
> 
> May continue it if Inspiration strikes. Just playing around with my own lore/headcanons. 
> 
> Here you go my friend. Another gift. :D

Izaathe Layartl released a breath in the wooded area of the outskirts of the headquarters of Odessen. Lana and Theron kept much of it running as she meditated on the outskirts of the town. Her brown hair had grown now since the time she had first woken up. How long ago it felt since she had been sealed in carbonite. The unwitting host to Tenebrae or Valkorian. She questioned the Sith need to make so many masks about himself. The vibrant green of the land was comfortable to her. The balance of light and dark. She was no longer just a Jedi. 

Satele Shan and Darth Marr had both been helpful in that. To achieve a balance that was needed. The roots of both of their orders. The Je'daii Order who fell to infighting. She could feel the approach of the one who made her heart happy. "Iza," the voice whispered and her eyes opened. She smoothly stood and faced him. The red skin and tendrils of a Sith Pureblood. The slicked back black hair. The gold piercings. "I thought I would find you here," he added and she smiled at him. His smile eased the sadness in her.

"Scourge," she whispered and leaned into the warm hand on her cheek. He did without gloves this time and she was happy to see him. To be with him. "The force is peaceful here," she said softly as she looked at the sky. "Perfectly balanced. Dark and Light." Her hand went to his which his finger threaded through her own. The feel of them so close. The years wore on her. 

"Izaathe," he whispered with a smile and she loved her name coming from his lips. The feel of them together. Dark and Light. Mix of both. Balanced. She...had defeated Tenebrae finally. Sealed him into Chaos with the support of everyone. Jedi, Sith, and everything in between. A threat. No better than a mad dog. She was so tired of fighting and struggling for this. Peace would be nice. A relaxing time to mend wounds and strengthen spirits. She met his red eyes as a rough thumb went over her cheekbone. Love. Care. She pulled him into a kiss. 

She loved the feel of his piercings under her lips. The feel of him. The feel of them in the force. It was him that deepened the kiss this time which she reciprocated. Deep and passionate. Jedi and Sith. Or were they not that anymore? What labels could they be defined as? "Your edges are breaking," he whispered as he left her lips though he stayed close. "I have you, love. Forever." She smiled even as a tear fell from an eye. Bittersweet but so beautiful. He wiped it away. 

"A promise for forever," she whispered and tightened on his hand. He kissed her again and they ended up on the soft grass. Robes pulled away until vibrant red skin met her own pale skin. The kiss turned rougher as he took control. Her arms pinned above her head as his hand gripped them. She moved her neck to the side allowing his sharp teeth to nip and suck. She panted as his mouth continued down as his fingertips dragged softly on her skin. "Scourge," she whined as his mouth latched on to her breast. 

His teeth teased and his tongue continued to drag. One hand gripped her other breast to circle. She could feel her arousal gathering. The need to give and take with him. Her Dark champion. Her savior. Her fingers dived into black hair as he moved further down. His tongue diving and licking with such ferocity she fell back with a groan. She could not last long under such ardent attention as he tasted and touched her. He smiled down at her as her heart fought for control. His hand running through her own hair. No longer short but just passed her shoulders. "Nulis," he whispered to her. "Nuyak'nulis." 

"What does that mean?" She asked as he rested between her legs. Her eyes tracking sharp red lines of muscle decorated with scar tissue. Some where intentional. The Sith lines of scarification. Others were battles. The mark of lightsabers. She wanted to touch and taste every line on his skin.

"My love," he said with a chuckle. "Though in Sith it can also mean weakness. For what greater weakness is there than the weakness of your heart." A sharp fingernail rested on the top of her heart to rub on pale sweaty skin. She ran her hand through his hair making the strands fall in his face. The next kiss was sweet but no less deep. 

"Will you teach me?" She asked him and he smiled. 

"Only if you teach me," he responded. The time for words was passed as his hand pulled her by the back of her knee. Their cries joined together as he entered her slowly. Though it hurt it did not hurt as much as she expected. Scourge caressed her gently as he waited. Her legs wrapped around him as she nodded. He was gentle and loving at first. Soon enough his control frayed as his arms pinned her own to the ground. Passionate but not too rough. His grunts and growls bringing her ever closer. 

\---------- 

"Lana!" A voice called for the blonde haired Sith Lord. She stood by the map in the headquarters of their home. The base and hideout for the Eternal Alliance. Yellow eyes went to the entrance as the man with brown hair and red jacket sprinted into the command center. His brown eyes wide in fear. "Lana!" Theron called as he panted. His hands resting on his knees. "We have a big problem. Capital B. Bad." 

"What is it Theron?" She asked calmly though the force was eerily silent. With Valkorian finally defeated for good she would hope they could relax before the next big problem. She would not say she would put stock in Theron's news but she was concerned. "What happened?" She asked as he caught his breath. 

"We uh...have a _guest_ incoming," he said finally and groaned. "Hylo just captured a certain ex-Dark Councilor of Intelligence. Who disappeared during the war. You know...Darth-" 

"Jadus!" Lana hissed and felt fear shoot down her spine. She had suspected he was the cause of the War of Iokath. Nothing she could prove for the Spymaster was very good at his job. She knew he was not dead and had never been captured for his attempted coup on the Empire. His attempt was more subtle than Darth Baras but still...this was bad. "Sith spit!" She growled and looked around. "Izaathe is not going to like this." 

"Uh...speaking of," Theron said and looked around obviously. "Where is our Commander?" Lana released a sigh and rubbed the back of her head. 

\-------- 

Izaathe laid her head on his chest as her arms wrapped around his neck. Slowly and so deeply she could feel him as they moved slowly. Her nails scratched down his shoulders as her peak was about to hit. He whispered ancient sith in her ear as his hands continuously moved her. It was guttural and sharp but elegant. It also helped pull her ever closer to the edge.. Her eyes screwed shut as her body reached another peak of pleasure. "Izaathe," Scourge hissed in her ear and that made her groan. 

Mindless with the aftershocks of pleasure as he released inside. Them moving together until her head rested on his shoulder. Her fingers tracing scars as he rocked slowly into her. They were both covered in sweat and other things but they had never felt so good. She could feel it. Him and her. The connection. It made her relax sleepily in his arms. They had beaten the most dangerous entity to the Galaxy. Finally buried the story of Tenebrae. She would ignore the Republic, the Empire, and everything else for now. "Come," he whispered before kissing by her ear. "We should bathe." 

She mumbled something sleepily but disentangled from him. The creek was near by and it would serve just as well. Their hands gripped together as they washed themselves. Fingers taking the place of brushes before they needed to return. Her, Izaathe Layartl, the Jedi Master who killed Vitiate. Him, Lord Scourge, the Emperor's traitorous Wrath. Back to the roles required. 

\------

Theron stopped suddenly as Lana's hand grabbed his. A fire burned in the wilderness and the black haired figure with red skin was obvious. In his lap rested the Commander. A peaceful look on her face and he looked at Lana. They both flinched and looked away guiltily. Theron had never seen his Commander's face look so relaxed. This was not something he wanted to ruin. The love between her and Scourge. The fact they had interrupted their moment. A moment they had obviously just finished having each other. "You might as well say what you need to say," the voice of Scourge broke their frozen moment. "Theron and Lana." 

They both cringed but stepped closer to the couple wrapped in each other's arms. The green eyes of their Commander was opened now but she kept her face on Scourge's chest. "We are sorry," Theron said with a flinch before looking at Lana. 

"We have...Darth Jadus coming here," she said with a roll of her eyes directed at Theron. Izaathe's eyes looked confused as if she was trying to place who exactly that was. "The ex-Councilor of Imperial Intelligence," Lana explained. "Early in the war he attempted a coup. He disappeared into the Unknown Regions and has been hidden all this time. We suspected...I suspected....that he was the cause of the War on Iokath. His power is..." 

Scourge tightened his arm around Izaathe. "Second to Vitiate's own," the Sith Lord finished and his aura flared in an urge to protect. Izaathe's eyes went from her confused lethargy to the measured strength of the Commander. Her mask was coming back on. 

"Then I suppose I should see what he wants," she whispered with a smirk. 

\-------- 

Izaathe watched the man approach. Those around him were leaning away. Even Hylo had a face of discontent. As those eyes met her own she could understand. His sclera was black. His eyes the color of fire. He was wrapped in black robes and a hood that covered his face for the most part. Lana stood on her left with Theron and Scourge on her right. Troopers, Jedi, and Sith all stopped to pay attention to him. His power circled around him. Massive and a swirling vortex of icy hooks. He had no reason to contain himself. His power was obvious just by standing in front of him. "Darth Jadus," she greeted and the man stopped in front of her. 

"Finally I meet you," his voice was cold and emotionless but it drew attention. "You. Izaathe Layartl. Jedi Master. Outlander. Commander. Slayer of Vitiate." She could feel his power crash over her and with a narrowed look her own power rose to meet it. A crash of light and dark but her shield wrapped around those around her. To push back the icy cold grip of the dark side. Scourge stepped forward and his power twined and wrapped in support of her own. "Scourge," he greeted with a tilted head and one fiery eye pierced him. "Your betrayal surprised even me. But I see now. Your love and loyalty to her. A Dyad in the force." 

"Why show yourself now?" Lana asked in a hiss as her own hand gripped her lightsaber. Her power meeting the shield of Izaathe as all three held back his power. A clash of wills and power that physically charged the room. In more than just tension. The very air itself simultaneously froze and heated. She could see her people standing back. "You caused the war on Iokath did you not?" She added with narrowed eyes. "What are you after Jadus?" 

"I had wanted an Empire," he stated simply, methodically. "Plans that had taken years. Sacrifices to be made. But I was out maneuvered by children. Children with no idea of how to play this game. That told me the force itself demanded this to happen." Izaathe glared down at the Sith Lord but her body was relaxed though her lightsaber was close by. This fight would damage everything near by. It was a possibility. "I had wondered for years about you," he spoke and met her eyes. "The prophesied killer of Emperor Vitiate. Finally it was time to meet." 

"Why not go to the Empress?" Theron asked with a snort and Darth Jadus looked at him. She could feel the anger Theron had for Jadus. She wondered on it but now was not the time. She needed to protect her people. Everyone was tense but Jadus made no move to attack her or anyone on the alliance. "I am sure she would love to have a Spymaster," he added sarcastically. 

"The Empire is doomed," Jadus stated simply with his hand waving in dismissal. "Vitiate was right about that at least. I had meant to take it and save the Empire. I have no interest in serving a child again." Izaathe could feel his arrogance and his lust for power. Once a Sith always a Sith. "No," he said and she was surprised to hear a laugh come from him. It was...unnerving. "I came here with no plans. No meticulous manipulation. Just...curiosity." 

"And where is my sister?" A voice called to her right. An Echani next to Theron stepped closer. One of Theron's agents he had recruited. She glared at Darth Jadus and even she could feel the scars he had carved into the girl. "Was she a sacrifice to be paid?!" She hissed as her hand rested on the hilt of a vibrosword with a symbol of a moon. 

"Ah...Achira," he said and tilted his head. She could hear the familiarity he spoke to her. "Still clinging so tightly to something that does not belong to you. Your sister will be forever mine do not worry." Izaathe looked at Achira and set a hand on her shoulder as she itched to attack the Sith Lord. The words hurt the girl and Izaathe felt an itch to attack him. For daring to hurt one of her own. Scourge's voice sounded in her head: _Relax, Nuyak'nulis._

"I heard about that," Theron said with another glare. She could feel the tension rising in the air. She forced herself to let go of the urge to attack. "Where is Chandra Kshatriya?" Darth Jadus released a noise that almost sounded like a sigh to her ears. He was getting annoyed.

"She is alive do not worry," he said coldly as his arms wrapped behind his back. "My weapon, my apprentice, and my tool. Her loyalty is guaranteed to me. Unless you wish to join me again Achira? I will give you to your sister." Izaathe felt the mocking sharp dig that was. The fear and pain of her agent was obvious. Achira's face paled more and she backed up. Theron stood in front of her and she stepped closer to the Sith Lord, drawing his attention. "You are an interesting one, child," he said as she threw off his attempt to overpower her. The clash of light and dark. 

"Why are you here, Lord Jadus?" She asked in an effort to be polite. Though it was stiff and cold. She did not trust this man by any stretch. Darth Jadus relaxed his attack and crossed his arms over his chest. The force quieted. "What do you want?" She added with narrowed green eyes. 

"I considered killing the Empress and taking the Empire," he said finally after an awkward tension filled silence. "Or perhaps even killing you." The reactions to that were immediate. Everyone that was hers jumped in defense. Sith and Jedi. Empire and Republic. Even after the defeat of Vitiate, Arcann, and everyone else they were loyal to her. This was not lost on the human Sith Lord who released a smile. Even as Arcann and Senya took their own defensive stances. All were willing to fight the Sith Lord for her. "Even all this time," he stated with a step closer to her. "You pull people to you. Sith or Jedi. Do you think you are the Chosen One, trying to bring balance to the force?" 

Izaathe tensed but said nothing as she looked at her assembled group of agents and force wielders. Her followers. Her people. Her eyes went to Darth Jadus as she stood her ground. "If I have to be," she stated defensively. "I will." Darth Jadus stepped closer and her raised hand stopped everyone from defending her. Scourge had his thumb on his lightsaber as red eyes flashed in an urge to defend her.

"No," he stated as his eyes met her own. Strands of grey hair falling into his face. His aristocratic face twisted into a smirk. "Perhaps in time you can bring the force into balance but already Jedi and Sith go to clash, go to war. You will fail, Izaathe. For love will always be a weakness will it not?" His laugh made her grit her teeth. Unhinged and dry.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone like my references? Not sure if they are good. Hero of Tython and Anakin Skywalker. The weakness of love leading to failure. Felt like writing some symbolism. I like the idea of the Jedi Knight and Anakin being connected somehow.
> 
> Also...Darth Jadus's personality is slightly different now. My reason for it is that he lost and/or failed so his "perfect control" has started to break. So here we go. A Darth Jadus that is slightly unhinged.


End file.
